mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 6 (Super Mario Bros. 2)
World 6 is the sixth world in the game Super Mario Bros. 2, after World 5 and before World 7. World 6 is a desert-themed stage much like World 2. In the original game, the boss at the end was Tryclyde, who made his appearance again from World 2. Levels 6-1 and 6-2 feature Birdo's green form at the end, while 6-3 has red Birdo before Tryclyde. Interestingly, in the ''Super Mario All-Stars'' version, the red Birdo shoots both eggs and fireballs. This may have been done in error. Information The enemies of level 6-3 include Tweeters, Bob-ombs, Ninjis, and a few Hoopsters; the environment is cave, desert, and sky. Before battling the boss of World 6, the player must defeat a red Birdo with a Mushroom Block and Birdo Eggs. After Birdo is defeated, the player will enter a fight with Tryclyde (Mouser in the Game Boy Advance version of Super Mario Advance). This level is notable in that no key is found in the fortress, but this is because it was already used in 6-1. Level information World 6-1 This level starts like any level from World 2 does: as the desert is explored, numerous enemies and obstacles must be beaten, such as quicksand and swarms of Cobrats and Pokeys. Then a fort is entered, where 21 jars are seen. Only one of them has the key that is necessary to open the door showing Birdo's whereabouts. Another jar leads to an extra life. Green Birdo shoots fire only. World 6-2 Ride the Albatoss going right until reaching a platform that contains a magic potion, which will provide one coin and one mushroom. Then ride another Albatoss going to the left until the player reaches a third Albatoss that is above the second one and going back to the left. Ride that third Albatoss to the end of the screen. Green Birdo shoots fire only again. World 6-3 There is a short-cut at the very beginning of the level that will take the player directly to Birdo. There is a wall to the left of the top of the ladder with quicksand underneath it. Get up right next to the wall, and let the player sink until just the head is above the quicksand while holding the button to go left. The player should suddenly start moving left. Keep holding left, and start jumping to avoid dying in the quicksand. The player will pass under the wall to reach a door on the other side. The player must head to the right to pick up the first mushroom and enter a cavern to pick up a second mushroom. Climb from the inside cavern to the outside section and head to the cloud platforms to head to the pyramid, which serves as Birdo's lair where a red Birdo is in. Defeat Birdo three times and pick up the crystal ball to open the gate to the right and enter it to fight with when Tryclyde makes his second appearance. Defeat him three times and a doorway will appear to the end of the level, before advancing to the final world known as World 7. (Mouser makes his second appearance as the boss of World 6-3 on Super Mario Advance. Defeat him five times and a doorway will appear to end the level.) Level Maps SMB2 World 6-1.png|World 6-1 SMB2 World 6-2.png|World 6-2 SMB2 World 6-3.png|World 6-3 Category:Worlds Category:Locations in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Desert-themed Category:Deserts